Clockwork Destinies
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: Alice keeps having dreams about a mysterious boy saving her life and she always wakes up before she can learn his name, but thats the least of her conserns as she tries to get used to her new school; Looking Glass Acadamy and all of the weird people atending there. One of them being the annoyingly popular, Blood Dupre. AlicexBlood, PierceXBoris Co-authored by: Sesshomaru1fanable
1. Drowning Dreams

**(A/N) Hey~ kiddies~ ^w^ weeeelll I'm back to writing straight stuff for a little bit~ and here to help me wit dis is my best friend, sesshomaru1fanable, say hi sessho!**

**Sesshy1: shut it wear wolfy it's sesshy1**

**Wolf: XP ur no funsies! Anyways~ ^w^ We is going to be writing this fic switching off writing chapters and even though I said this was going to be straight; I'm not sure I can avoid the yaoifulness~ I mean come on, this fandom has a large number of supernatural hotties and only like two girls *-* It's destiny!**

**Shesshy1: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL you can right yaoi on my terms the yaoi chapters have to be after the original.**

**Wolf: ;3 I plan to abuse dat power~ Kk, you start chika~ ^w^**

**Shessy1: okay give me a second mon amie**

_Her eyes were wide, full of fear. 'Am I going to die?!' She thought as the cold water rushed into her lungs when her breath gave out. Alice flapped her arms wildly; trying to pull herself to the surface. As her eyes were about to close a blurry blob of a person blocked her vision. A feeling of the heavy weight of water was being lifted from her chest. She shut her eyes tightly as she saw a bright light and coughed up the muddy water. Taking in deep but labored breaths. "Am I dead?" She panted out._

"_You would've been you idiot," Unamused, icy eyes stared into hers. She sat up and glared at the boy. "I'm not a idiot, you stupid head," _

_He simply raised an__ eyebrow at her comeback. "Only idiots say stupid head." The boy smirked and pushed his messy, wet bangs out of his face. _

_She glared at him; clearly annoyed.__ "I am not an idiot!" She yelled._

_He threw his head back and laughed. "Then how did you end up in the river?" _

_She blushed, her face bright red. "I…Uh…was trying to catch a frog and the rocks were slippery…so I…" She paused, trying to keep herself from stuttering, it didn't help that she was soaking wet._

"_Fell in," He finished and she nodded. Looking at him, she noticed he was nicely dressed…well, until he saved her he was._

"_Um, thank you…"_

"Alice! Time to wake up!" She heard her father yell through her dream, she woke up. She groaned. 'This sucks; I was so close to learning his name this time!' She screamed in her mind. Sitting up lazily, she stretched and climbed out of her bed to get ready for her first day of her new high school.

Alice slowly walked over to the uniform she had laid out the night before. The uniform she had chose to put on consisted of a green skirt and a white shirt with a clover symbol on the right sleeve. Her hands moved over to grab the green tie to add to the whole ensemble. Taking in her appearance in the mirror after brushing her sandy hair and placing a small green bow in her hair, she smiled brightly. 'Today is going to be a good day.' She made her way downstairs. Snatching a piece of toast, she headed out the door with her brown loafers on her feet and black school bag at her side.

Her mind was wandering back to the dream she had this morning. So far, it's been recurring ever since she moved here. Still, it made her wonder who the boy that had saved her was. Her eyes were watching her feet as she walked, not really paying attention to her surroundings or to anything in particular until she felt herself slam into something hard; knocking her onto her butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going," Her blue eyes drifted upwards to meet icy blue familiar ones.


	2. Meeting The Red Queen?

**Wolf: Bien, sessho1 ^w^ now it's my turn~ and Wolf want yaoi! X3**

**~Clockwork Destinies Chap Two~ **

"See, Blood, I told ya that girls'ld be throwing themselves at your feet." A snickering voice drew Alice's attention away from the captivating blue eyes to notice that she was on the ground with two boys wearing matching male uniforms that consisted of black pants and expensive looking blue blazers.

The owner of the beautiful eyes didn't respond to his friend except for a small smirk directed at Alice.

The girl suddenly didn't care how familiar or beautiful the eyes were, Elliots remark about all girls ticked her off. "What did you say?"

Elliot took a step back as if shocked that she would retaliate in any way. "I…what?"

"I asked; what did you say?" She stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"I…Uh…I…" The blonde stuttered and tried to think of a response to no avail.

Eventually, 'blue eyes' got tired of his friends discomfort and intervened. "Elliot, enough of this. We have somewhere more important to be." He sighed and ran a hand through his inky black hair in a bored gesture, his eyes meeting Alice once more. "Good day, and welcome to Looking Glass Academy."

Alice started and was about to ask how he knew she was new, but he had already walked past her; Elliot at his side. "Hey." She turned around to see that the two guys had already disappeared in the crowd.

She stared for a moment, slightly at a loss, before shaking her head and looking down at her hand where she wrote down her locker number and combination. 'Locker 453, 23-03-15' Alice noticed locker number 419 nearby and began following the row up until she found 453.

Using the locker next to hers, to check her make up in the mirror, was a tall purple haired girl that was taking up more room than necessary and partially blocking Alices' locker.

"Umm…excuse me…" Alice hesitated until she got the girls attention. "Sorry, could I get to my locker?" She gave a small smile.

The purple haired girl looked to Alice and looked at her with fascination. "Vivaldi."

"Huh?" The shorter girl blinked in confusion.

"My name is Vivaldi. You're new here so I thought you would like to know someone." She shrugged. "Plus, I like how you stood up to Elliot."

"How come everyone knows I'm new? This school's too big for everyone to know everyone." She reasoned and started using her combination.

Vivaldi scoffed. "Look around at what people are wearing; what do you notice?"

Alice did as she was told after opening the metal box she was to use the rest of the year. "uhhh…there's different colors…" She turned back to Vivaldi and saw that the taller girl was wearing a red version of her uniform, except there was a heart on her shoulder instead of a clover. "Do they mean different things?"

"Mhmm. Like you said, this school is huge. And it would be nearly impossible to keep track of all of the students without some system. So the school is divided into three different groups; yellow diamonds, red hearts, and blue spade. And then there's green clover; you. You see, students who transfer here part way through the year tend to get confused and lost and such, so to make it easier for the staff to identify and help new students they're a different color." Vivaldi explained.

"Well that's…nice?" Alice felt her eye twitch, but smiled anyways and continued putting books away. "Oh! Sorry, I don't mean to be creepy; but could I have you're cell number? It would be nice to have someone who knows what they're doing to be able to talk to."

The purple haired girl nodded and held out her phone for Alice to program her contact information in. "I never caught your name."

"Oh, it's Alice." She finished with the phone and handed it back to Vavaldi, closing her locker right after. Something in the crowd of multicolored uniforms caught her eye and she watch closely as a male dressed in all black ventured through the halls. "Vivaldi, what does a black uniform mean?"

That made the taller girl straighten up and quickly follow Alices gaze. "Nothing good…I'll explain to you somewhere private, are you busy tonight?"

"Uh...no, not really..." Alice shrugged, still starring after the guy. "Why?"

"It seems I need to tell you about the jokers…five tonight, I'll be at your place."

Alice finally brought her attention back to her new friend. "Er…what?"

Vivaldi sighed in slight annoyance and grabbed the smaller girls shoulders to make sure she was listening. "I will be at your house at five o'clock tonight. In the mean time; you will avoid contact with anyone wearing all black or all white, do you understand?"

Alice nodded, a little unnerved at the intensity in the other girl's eyes.

"Good." Vavaldi let go and fixed her hair, even though it was still perfectly arranged. "Now, I need to get to English. Where do you need to be?"i

The shorter girl pulled her schedule from her messenger bag and handed it to Vivaldi. She accepted it and started reading off the classes.i

"Perfect." Vivaldi gave the sheet back. "We have all but fifth hour together. I'll show you to English now." She seemed agitated to be standing in the hallways and Alice didn't feel like annoying her anymore by asking why, so she allowed herself to be lead down a hallway by the 'red heart' girl.

"Vivaldi. Nice of you to finally join us. Who is it that you have with you?" A strangely dressed man standing in front of the classroom greeted them.

"Mr. Gowland, good morning." Vivaldi responded. "This is Alice. It's her first day and I'm looking after her." The words sounded kind, but the blank expression that Vivaldi held while addressing the teacher confused Alice and made her feel a little awkward.

"I see." Gowland nodded at Alice. "Nice to meet ya. You can take a seat in the back next to Blood."

Alice felt her mouth hang open and her eye brows raise. 'No way…' She turned and saw that her suspicions were correct and the annoyingly beautiful boy she had bumped into before was leaning back in his chair and talking to Elliot.

As if sensing her gaze, Blood looked up to the front of the class and caught her eyes. He stared a moment before smirking and going back to his conversation with Elliot. Alice scoffed. 'He did not just do that…' She straightened up and proceeded to the back of the room. She set her things on the ground and took a seat.


	3. Annoyance In Class

Chapter 3: One long day of annoyance

**Sessho1: love Vavaldi excellent job wolfy, you read enough yaoi as it is I think you need some serious help you yaoi addict XD.**

She snuck a sideways glance at Blood, he was still talking to Eliot _' Can't they talk after class? It's making it hard to concentrate on what Mr. Gowland is saying,'_ she grumbled in her mind.

"Alright, I'm going to assign you and your current partner a book to read and you both will do an oral report as a team," he held up a piece of paper he continued

" When you get this and your book you can begin the work period to figure out how many pages to read and so on. These that that I'm passing out to you right now are the guidelines," he handed each front seat the right amount of papers to hand back to their fellow classmates.

Alice took the small stack, taking two since Blood was too busy chatting, she handed it back and pushed Blood's copy over on his notebook. Her blue eyes looked at the small paper that had been placed on her side opening it up only to read "Alice in wonderland" her eyes traveled to Blood who had stopped talking. Only long enough to read over her shoulder at what book he had to read, catching her eyes on him he gave her another infamous smirk before going back to talk to Eliot.

~10 minutes later~

She glared at her notebook they were supposed to be discussing the pages to read and when they were supposed to meet _'But nooooooo! Eliot just had to be in the same class as Blood and they just had to be put next to each other. Blood is such an annoyance, why the hell is he pretending I'm not even here?'_ she thought absent mindedly writing everything she was thinking down. Alice hadn't noticed Gowland until it was too late and her notebook had been taken away from under her eraser before she had a chance to get rid of what she wrote. The teacher simply raised an eyebrow

"An excellent observation, Alice, but this has nothing to do with the book or pages to read at all," he closed her notebook and set it down before walking to the front of the room, leaving Alice blushing like mad with both Blood and Elliot staring at her with mild amusement. She sighed heavily

"This is going to be a long day," she muttered under her breath.

She had just got home and now it was time for her favorite part of the day, blogging. She turned on her computer and sat down on her bed; ready to begin.


	4. Blog Of Doom

**(A/N) "It's like one step forward and two steps back~ No matter what I do you're always mad~ and I~ can't change your-" Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there…reading this on your computer screen… ^^; Moving onnn~ Danka Sessho1, cute chapter! ^w^ and there's never enough yaoi X3 I'm addicted and loving every second it! Now, Kiddies, Enjoy~**

**~Clockwork Destinies~ **

Alice cracked her fingers and woke up her computer. She quickly opened the website her old friends back home had made to help her stay in contact with all of them. It was really basic; just one page where she could type a daily blog and her friends were able to comment, the whole thing private so only her and her friends had access to it. She logged in and began typing.

_Hello, my dear friends,_

_As you know, I started my new school today...the place is insane!_

_It's beyond huge and they have this messed up uniform system; it's almost like gangs XP? I have to wear this different colored uniform so everyone knows that I'm new and they all keep asking questions about you guys and my old school and such. It's such a pain XP_

_Anyways; I met this one reasonably nice girl (I'll just call her Vv) and she's coming over in like an hour to tell me all the secrets of the school and stuff. (*haunted music*)_

_And then I bumped into the arrogant jerk and his friend XP I wish some people would just get over themselves and realize that other people exist too! I had English class with him and we're partners on a project; but he didn't even acknowledge that I was there at all! And then I started writing what I was thinking and the teacher saw it and it was just…yeah. XP _

_*sigh*_

_So yeah...I have a bunch of classes with Vv so that's pretty kool... The principle called me down just before my cooking class; so I don't know who's in that class with me and yeah..._

_Oh! I very briefly met this one small adorable little guy (one of Vv's friends) and I tried to talk to him but this pink haired guy came up and pulled him away. I learned later on that the small one is named Pierce (fitting; he had his ears pierced) and that the pink haired (but actually really attractive) one is named Boris...and they're boyfriends XD I would normally complain about the cute ones always being gay; but they looked kinda sweet together, it's just hard to get upset…I'm starting to sound like a fangirl…and I'm kinda scared about that…_

_This has been a long first day and I just want to lay down and do nothing for a while, so I'm just going to stop typing here. Hope you guys are having fun, bye~_

Alice reread it quickly and, finding it fine, pushed publish.

She flopped back on her bed, closed her eyes, and groaned. It surprised her how worn out she was, she knew that the first day was going to be tough but there was an uncertain feeling loaming over her head; it was unnerving and Alice hated it. There was a beeping from her laptop and she looked dully at the screen. It read _"One New Comment From: LookBehindYou33~"_

The brunette girl clicked on the message and read it.

"_AAWWWWW~ MY SWEET ANGEL! ARE YOU OKAY? THAT SOUNDS SO ROUGH, YOU POOR THINGG! P.S. YOU'RE GUNNA SKYPE ME SOON RIGHT?"_

Alice scoffed aloud but started writing a response.

"_Is the caps lock really necessary, Peter? And what's with the username? And yes of course I'm still going to Skype with you soon; I just need a day or two to get settled in. K? "_

There was a small clicking noise when Alice closed the portable computer and set it on her nightstand, she then lay back down and closed her eyes.

**(A/N) …I want hot coco…and to sleep XP **

**Oh! Thanks to KawaiiOdango for the review It means a lot to me and Sesho1 ^w^**


	5. Just Like Batman?

Chapter 5

**Sesshy1: Excellent job wolf love your chapters like always and as to never enough yaoi what would you do if you were sent to a world where yaoi didn't exist? I need to start making plans XD JK I would never do that to you or would I *looks around evilly***

Alice sighed as she stood up, walking over to grab her phone, her eyes scanned through the messages that were mostly from Peter. She smiled at them, of course she missed all of her old friends but Peter tended to go a little over board when it came to her. Just as she set her phone down the doorbell rang ' Oh Vivaldi must be here,' she stood up and straitened her skirt she walked down stairs and answered the door

"Hey, Vivaldi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Alice, what's up?" she asked as she walked in and took off her shoes.

"Nothing much really, just checking texts," she shrugged and led Vivaldi upstairs to her room. Vivaldi looked around Alice's room

"You're room is so cute!" she squealed

"Thanks, I guess," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly then sat down in her desk chair once more.

"So you were going to tell me what's the deal with the red head in all black," she held the child like curiosity in her eyes. Vivaldi giggled.

"Strait to the point, but alright I'll tell you about the jokers," she sat down on Alice's bed

" Wait, the jokers as in batman?" Alice questioned which made Vivaldi laugh again.

" No, the jokers as in wildcards, there are two of them black joker and white joker," she cleared up for Alice " anyways, they are twins and the principal's sons so they get away with everything, alone they're harmless but together they cause all sorts of trouble for anyone and everyone," she explained the best she could. Alice nodded

"Why are they called black and white?"

"Well, black is dressed in all black and is rude to everyone probably the most dangerous out of the brothers, White is the good one and is dressed in all white and nice to everyone, so together they're one bad combo," she looked at Alice with a serious expression.

" So in other words both are bad news," she summed up. Vivaldi nodded and felt her phone vibrate looking at the message she stood up

" I'm sorry, I need to get going," Alice stood up as well

"So soon? Your just got here…"

"Yeah, my parents want me home to watch my baby brother while they're gone, Oh I'm having a pool party on Saturday and you're invited," She handed Alice an invitation after putting on her shoes

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," she waved and left.

Alice looked at the invite 'I need to get a new swimsuit,' she thought excited about getting invited to a pool party.

*20min later*

Alice walked into the store heading to the swimsuit aisle, determined to pick out a cute one. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.


	6. His Type

**(A/N) Nyan~ thanks Sessho1 ^w^ and before I compliment you…IF A WORLD WITHOUT YAOI EXSISTS, IT SHALL BE YAOIFIYED BY MY RAINBOW MAGIC! …wtf? ….anyways, good chap to you too ^w^ Oh! And thanks so much too KawaiiOdango for reviewing *huggle* ^w^ **

**~Clockwork Destinies~**

"Ow. Sorry…" Alice rubbed her head and looked up to the person she had bumped into. "Oh…" A scowl crossed her face as she recognized him.

A concerned looking Blood Dupre stood over her, his hand extended to help her up.

"What? No cocky remark this time?" Alice refused the hand and stood up on her own, dusting off her skirt when she was on her feet.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Confusion covering all other expressions on his face, Blood took his hand back.

Alice huffed. "Every time we've met, you either ignore me or say something rude. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

He just stared at her. "That was Elliot that had said the remark, I apologize on his account."

"But…You know what? I have to go. Goodbye, Blood." She turned and started walking away.

Blood took a step after her but stopped and watched her retreating form, a mix between a genuine smile and a smirk on his lips.

Alice turned the corner and found herself in the swimsuit section. She moved past the old lady suits and came to the ones made for her age. Half her mind focusing on the different options, she noticed a pretty gold colored Bikini with similar gold sequences covering the top.

She took a picture of the sparkly gold bikini and sent it to Vivaldi.

_To Vivaldi: How does this look?_

She sighed and waited for her to respond. 'What is Bloods problem anyways…' Alice thought randomly as she looked at a few more suits. 'He's a total jerk in the hallway and completely ignores me in class, but now he's supposedly a gentleman? No way. He's popular; his type doesn't care about anyone but themselves…' There was a chiming sound from her phone and she flipped it open.

_From Vivaldi: No, no. It would clash with your hair too much._

Alice held a strand of her hair to the suit and realized that her friend was right. Continuing down the aisle, she picked another one off the racks. It was a black one with random multicolored animal print patches covering it. She bit her lip and put it back, deciding that it was just was too intense.

Finally, she spotted a soft blue one with white lace lining the top; the strings were a dark gold color. Alice took a picture of it and sent it to Vivaldi. Less than a minute later her phone chimed again.

_From Vivaldi: Yes! That's perfect. You'd look absolutely adorable in that!" _

Alice smiled, pleasantly surprised by her new friends enthusiasm. She quickly picked out her size and took it to the checkout, paying for it with her allowance and leaving the store. She thought about calling her dad and asking him to pick her up but her house was only a few blocks from the store, and the warm weather felt nice, so she just continued walking down the side walk.

A little while later, she opened the door to her house. Noticing how dark it was both inside and out, she kept quiet and made her was up to her room. Alice set her bag containing the swim suit on her desk chair and changed into her pajamas, she collapsed on her bed. A content sigh leaving her lips as her back sank into the mattress. A flash of Blood holding out his hand to her in the store crossed her mind and she rolled her eyes.

"Popular people only care about themselves…right?" She thought outloud.

Alice groaned and rolled over, covering her eyes with her arms and trying to fall asleep.

…**.That was the single most boring chapter I have ever written XP….and yes, the swim suit she picked out was supposed to look like her dress on the cover of the first book.**

**I'm so tiered XP I ran for the first time in 8 months and in so sore! XP *shrug* life must go on… Now, I must go stop my cat from knocking my pictures off my desk…. Byeeee~ **


	7. Tea Obsession

Chapter 7:Tea obsession

**Sesshy1: Excellent job as always I love the swimsuit especially, as to sending you to a world with no yaoi you'd find a way to have yaoi anyways XD yay I get to write another dream sequence you must really love me Wolfy. Oh I almost forgot to add BATMAN ARKHAM CITY IS AMAZING XD! Now that's out of my system I can write * sits down at laptop watching Blood and Alice interact writes movement and conversation down, * Man I feel like a stalker JK.**

Alice looked at her alarm clock for a moment focusing on the bright red numbers until her eyes grew heavy. Slowly, she shut them blinking once before she let sleep completely take her to dreamland.

_She opened her eyes water was all she could see, the sun on the surface was shining down on the waves making it just a blurry mess. Feeling, herself sinking lower into the icy water made her give up this time seeing how her arms and legs wouldn't work._

_"Do you like the tea?" a young boy's voice questioned. Her blue eyes flew open then and widen at the setting. No she wasn't drowning anymore instead she was sitting at a small round table set with everything needed for a small tea party. Alice looked around at their surroundings water replaced with green and red. Looking closely she noticed that they were red roses this place seemed so familiar she just couldn't recall where or when she'd been here. Her eyes returned to the boy sitting in front of her his face was blurred._

_"Yes, it's really good," she responded as if she had already been asked this. Carefully she picked up the tea cup and took a sip. Setting it down she realized she was in her school uniform. Confusion was apparent in her eyes as she looked to the boy who was casually sipping tea taking a break to speak._

_"I'm glad you like it, you don't seem like the type who likes tea he smirked and put the cup to his lips. Alice blushed._

_"I'll have you know that I am the type who likes tea I'm just not obsessed with it like you are," she took the bait which made the raven haired boy laugh loudly at her response. She blushed to the point where her face was as read as a tomato._

_"It's not funny, you must be mad as a hatter," she turned away to look at the roses, the boy had stopped laughing. Noticing her attention wasn't on him anymore he stood up and plucked a beautiful red rose from the vase. Walking over to her he held it out to her._

_"Tea isn't my only obsession Alice," she blinked at him in shock and slowly took it her face even redder if possible. He smirked but it disappeared when he was pulled away from the little girl. Alice watched as a purple haired girl drag the boy away saying something about 'planning a wedding' before she could protest her name had been called._

"Alice time to wake up!" she groaned and glare at her door groggily she got up from her bed ' Now that was different,' she thought as she put her uniform on and headed down stairs and out the door heading to school.

**Sesshy1: XD YAY cute fluffy chapter over and done with it nearly killed me in the process cause how adorable it was and the purple haired girl was Vivaldi , and yes I made the rose garden cause roses are so romantic . Wolfy I want a rose garden like Blood's XD**


	8. Cooking Class

**(A/N) …Where the hell am I supposed to find a rose garden? X3 Oh! And don't worry; you r a stalker X3 **

**Lalala~ I'm bored at my mom's office. I found a laptop. Let's get started ;3 Oh, and to anyone that's wondering; we is posting two chapters every Wednesday. So we're writing these chapters in less than a week, I know they aren't that long or very in depth, but we're just writing this for fun and to see if we can work together on a project…idk why I said that, but thanks for reading. ^w^**

**~Clockwork Destinies~**

"Good morning, you must be Alice. I'm Mrs. Ross. I teach cooking here." A stout, cheery lady reached out and shook Alice's hand eagerly.

"Uhh…Hi. Yeah, I'm Alice…" She was slightly startled by the woman's enthusiasm.

"Let's see where we can fit you in…" Mrs. Ross looked around the classroom to find Alice a spot to work. "Oh, there! The third station back. You'll be Elliot's partner." She clapped as if proud of herself.

'Life hates me.' Was Alice's only thought as she stared at the tall, blonde boy standing in front of his counter top adding eggs to a large bowl and mixing it in with sugar and oil.

"We're making carrot cake today. Instructions are at your station, I'm sure Elliot will help you find everything alright." Mrs. Ross then rushed over to a student that had somehow managed to fling a huge glob of batter across the room, leaving Alice alone in the doorway.

She sighed and gathered her courage before stepping up to the counter top. "Nice to see you again." She set her bag down on the floor, only a hint of sarcasm in her greeting.

"Oh. Hey!" Elliot gave a friendly smile when he noticed her. "We never properly introduced ourselves; my name is Elliot March." He held out his hand.

Alice nearly took a step back at how out of character he was acting. "Uhh…Alice…Alice Liddle." She hesitantly took his hand and shook it; as if waiting for him to pull it back and start laughing at her or something.

"Nice ta meet ya, Alice. I take it you're my new partner?" He started adding the rest of his ingredients to the large bowl.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am. …Uh…what's with the sudden attitude change? Every other time we've me you were like a total jerk…"

Elliot handed her a pan and some cooking spray for her to prepare for the batter. "Yeah, sorry 'bout all that. But Blood said you were all right now, so I won't bother you like that anymore." His cheeky grin still in place as he preheated the oven. "Now all we have to do is wait… So whatchu wanna talk 'bout?"

Alice shrugged. 'Blood said I'm alright? What the hell does that mean?' She shook her head so she wouldn't think to hard about something that would surely confuse her more. Her mind began flipping through topic ideas so she could gain some control of their conversation. "Uhh…What's some fun stuff to do around here?"

Elliot thought for a moment. "Well…the movie theater is always fun…We've got some awesome parties…football games are pretty big, dances…oh! And Homecoming is coming up. Like sometime next week."

"Oh? What do you guys do for homecoming here?" She pulled up a stood and took a seat.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess what most schools do…we have a parade, a football game, and then a dance. Nothing really significantly different…What about your old school?"

"Same. My friends would always drag me to that stuff. But we always ended up having an awesome time." Alice laughed lightly, remembering all of the weird stuff her friends used to do.

The blonde boy looked suddenly interested. "Really? You never went with a date?"

A shake of her head was Alice's only response.

"Wow. I thought you had a boyfriend or something…"

There was a short moment of silence between the two; broken when Elliot cleared his throat.

"You know… you should experience going with a date to homecoming at least once…" He trailed off, his eyes shifting nervously to see her reaction.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What're you getting at?"

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he tried to stutter out an answer. "I…er…well…I was thinking…if you want…do you want to go…with…"

"Ah!" A high pitched scream drew everyone's attention to the back of the room, where a small fire had broken out in one of the ovens.

"Stand back!" Mrs. Ross got to the fire, faster than Alice had thought possible for someone of her stature to, with a fire extinguisher in hand. She instantly began spraying the fire, causing it to quickly diminish to nothing. The stout teacher sighed and turned to the student responsible. "This is the third time this year that this has happened. You HAVE to be more careful." Her voice was stern but held a sort of motherly guidance to it.

"I-I know… I'm sorry. I-I-I'm just not very g-good at this type of stuff…"

Alice recognized the slightly feminine voice and perked up. Leaving Elliot at their station, she made her way over to the teacher.

"Umm, excuse me. But is everything alright?" She broke into their conversation. Sure enough, Mrs. Ross turned to her and revealed a nearly crying Peirce.

"Alice!" The small boy jumped forward and clung to her, shaking visibly.

"Oh…uhh.." She put one hand on his back uncertainly in a comforting gesture before glancing up at Mrs. Ross.

The teacher took a deep breath, unable to yell at the adorable boy when he was so close to tears. "Peirce, I'll need to talk to you after school. For now, Alice, can you take him to your work station? Just keep an eye on him today? He seems to have grown fond of you…"

Alice nodded and pulled Pierce off her. "Hey, you alright? Come on, you're going to work with Elliot and I today…" She took his hand and started leading him over to Elliot.

"What's going on? Why's he here?" Elliot crossed his arms and sent a threatening glare to Peirce, who squeaked and hid behind Alice.

"Hey! Don't be mean to him!" She stood taller in a challenging way. "He's hanging with us this class."

Elliot looked at her, surprised. But eventually sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You are the only person at this school to ever talk back to me…" He mumbled. "Alright, fine, he'll stay…"

The oven beeped and Elliot opened the small door to it while Alice poured the batter into the pan and lifted the pan into the oven. Silently, Pierce moved closer and set the timer.

"So…" The smaller boy bit his lip nervously. "What were you guys talking about before I...yeah…"

"Homecoming." Alice smiled at him to make him feel welcome.

Instantly, Pierce groaned and his shoulders dropped.

"What?" Elliot scoffed. "You don't like homecoming, mouse boy?"

"Mouse boy?" The girl gave Elliot a strange look.

He nodded innocently. "Yeah, doesn't he remind you of a mouse? His boyfriend reminds everyone of a cat. They're the predator couple, as we call them." The blank stare he got in response made him turn back to Pierce. "So how 'bout it, mouse…er…Pierce? Why don't you like homecoming?"

The other boy seemed slightly surprised by the use of his real name but brushed it off and proceeded to answer the question. "Well…Boris…he…I…he wants me to wear a dress…and he just gets extra hyper and mischievous and stuff when everyone's excited and yeah…" He scratched the back of his neck and refused to make eye contact.

"Ouch, that's rough, man." Elliot responded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing or saying something that would get Alice mad at him.

"Mhmm…" Pierce looked off to the side and played with the bottom of his shirt, a blush beginning on his cheeks.

Elliot noticed. "Wait. Are you like…into that type of stuff?" The smirk he was trying to conceal broke through and he nearly laughed.

"What! N-no! Of course not!" He squealed, a horrified look on his face.

Alice sighed. "For some reason you guys remind me of my old friends…" She shook her head, but a smile started to form and she let out a small laugh.

"Really?" Alice happiness seemed to have a sort of contagious tinge to it because Pierce let out a rare giggle and a genuine smile of his own, completely forgetting about Elliot and he's conversation. "Tell us about them."

"Well, first off, there's my sister. She's old enough to live on her own so she didn't move here with us. She's really awesome; smart, pretty, fun; just all around awesome. Then there's Peter, my best friend. He's really hyper and doesn't really think about the consequences of his actions and such, but a really good friend nonetheless. Then there's Dee and Dum, they're twins. I think Elliot would get along with them really well." She smiled innocently, knowing that if Elliot and the twins met then they would surely annoy each other to no end.

"Really? I'd like to meet them sometime." Elliot leaned back against the counter top to get more comfortable while they waited for their cake to bake.

Alice nodded, looking forward to them meeting. "Yeah, I think I can get them to come to homecoming…you guys could meet them then."

"Sounds like fun." Pierce agreed.

"Oh! I have to tell you what happened last year at homecoming!" Alice exclaimed, funny story after funny story about her old friends filling her mind.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"…And then, of course, Peter panicked and wrote 'Q' in the answer space. Like, I understand that he needed to write something, but there wasn't even a Q in the whole equation. Needless to say, he got that answer wrong." **[1]** Alice put the last of the frosting carrots on the cake as she finished her story.

Peirce covered his mouth with his hands to contain his squeal of laughter. Elliot, on the other hand, just burst out with a low chuckle and leaned against the smaller male.

"Peter sounds like fun." Pierce giggled, trying to regain his breath.

"Mhmm, defiantly!" Elliot added on.

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise interrupted their conversation and Alice realized that class was over. She quickly washed her hands and put all of the utensils away with the assistance of her two new friends. By the time she had grabbed her bag, most of the students had left.

"Pierce~" A smooth, almost purring voice made her look up.

Walking over to the trio was the purple and pink haired 'cat' known as Boris.

"Boris!" Pierce turned to his boyfriend, a big smile in place, and hugged him.

Boris stiffened in shock and looked at the smaller boy skeptically. "What's going on? You on something?" He sniffed near Peirce's mouth as if trying to smell any drugs.

Pierce rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Boris's in a short kiss. "No, I'm just in a good mood, don't ruin it." He gave a look that almost could be described as a pout and gestured towards Alice. "Alice has been telling us these funny stories about her old school."

"Is that so?" He wrapped his arms around Pierce's waist and pulled him close, but made eye contact with the girl. "In that case, thanks. I haven't seen him this happy in a while." He started nibbling along his boyfriends neck, making Pierce let out a low groan.

"Mr. Array, no PDA in my classroom." Mrs. Ross warned from her seat at her desk.

Boris laughed at the way Pierce was glaring at him. "I wouldn't call it PDA, I would call it SPPC. Slightly private physical comfort."

Mrs. Ross rolled her eyes and smiled. "Run along to class, Boris. You guys too." She made a get out motion and went back to her computer.

"See ya later." Boris waved and grabbed Pierce's hand, pulling him to their next class.

Elliot motioned for Alice to walk in front of him. "We should get going too." He slung his bag over his shoulder and began following her to the door.

"Elliot." A third voice came from the doorway.

"Blood? Hey, what you doing here?" Elliot walked over to his friend, his smile dropping at the blank expression on Bloods face.

"You were taking a long time so I came to get you." Blood shrugged, and almost looked bored.

Elliot reached back to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry. Alice, Pierce and I were hanging out." He nodded to Alice. "It was fun, see ya soon." He started down the hallway.

Alice nodded and glanced over to see Blood staring at her intensely. She froze up and her breath stuttered as her mind tried desperately to name the emotion in Blood's eyes. The look only lasted a second before Blood joined Elliot down the hallway and never looked back.

'What,' Alice felt her body unfreeze. 'The hell was that?'

…**..*explosion* WOO! I'm back baby! Woooohoooo! Party…X3 wow that feels good, I haven't written that much in one sitting in forever ^w^ I love Boris and Pierce! They're so cute together! I wanna write an extra chapter with them! X3 **

**[1] Here's the story; We had our math final and it was really long and my friend ran out of time on the last answer and it was this really long equation that we were supposed to expand and simplify and so she just gave up and wrote Q….there wasn't a Q in the whole equation X3 …she still got a higher score than me ^w^;**

**Love you all! Leave a review! And good night!**

**~Wolf~**


	9. Stalker Problems

**(A/N) Sesshy1: Hello people who have been desperately waiting for an update, I apologize for my long while of not updating. I have a really good excuse for it too, I was kidnapped and held prisoner by life ;P it was so horrible being out in the real world not absorbing myself in heart no kuni no Alice. Alice and Blood forever 3 love this pairing so much. Anyways wolfy and I have been way too caught up in school work that we were about to drown lol. Anyways here's the chapter 9 you've been desperately wanting.**  
**Chapter 9**  
Alice sighed as she walked through the hallways, she been thinking about Blood again. Mostly about the look he gave to Elliot and her. He seemed upset, not the she cared… 'Do I care?' She thought for a second before shaking her head ' No I couldn't care about the bastard, he's too much of an annoyance,' she thought with only half the anger she would have liked as she stopped down the hallway.  
"Hey, Alice!" Someone called; she turned to see that it had been Vivaldi that called her.  
"Hey, Vivaldi," She calmed herself down and walked over to her.

"So, what's up?" She seemed a little hyper then normal to Alice.

"Nothing much really, I'm going to Skype with Peter, when I get home," She shrugged

"Really? Isn't he the one that is obsessed with you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's Peter do you want to come over and meet him?" Alice offered

"Sure, why not," She smiled as they both walked to Alice's house gossiping and small chit chat here and there.

*Home*

Alice turned on her laptop while Vivaldi pulled up a chair next to her friend huddled almost in front of the laptop. As soon as the little noise that the program made had happened the Skype phone rang.

"He doesn't waist a second does he?" Vivaldi joked.

"Nope, not if I'm involved he doesn't," She giggled before answering the phone.

"ALICE! MY LOVE! HOW ARE YOU?" Peter practically screamed making both Alice and Vivaldi plug their ears.

"Hey, Peter." Alice gave a small wave. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Vivaldi."

*Later*

Vivaldi walked into her home her little brother was sitting on the couch in the living room reading _Alice in Wonderland._

"Where have you been?" He didn't look up from his book of coarse wearing his reading glasses too.

"At Alice's, Blood, I texted you this, we were talking to her stalker friend Peter," She sat down on the couch next to him. He finally looked up.

"Oh? How is he a stalker?" He kept his face calm collected and cold but inside he was so curious it almost clawed its way out to the surface.

"Well, he is like obsessed with Alice, and says he loves her and he like texts her all the time," She told him with a little more enthusiasm than needed.

"As soon as she turned her computer on he Skyped her and called her 'His love'"

Blood inwardly frowned he didn't like this and it bugged him even more that he might have feelings for the girl he had a feeling this Peter guy was going to be a problem a big problem he didn't like this at all.


	10. Mansions, Dresses, and Screamers

**(A/N) Meh…Wolf tiered ;P school is tough and I'm NOT a morning person ;P *yawn* So yeah, the delay of these chapters were my fault, I was talking an extra class all last month so I had absolutely no time for any of my stories ;P But now I'm kinda back…^^; I have to take another extra class soon..yay ;P Thanks so much to all of those who read this, and special thanks to ****divina126,****LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams,**** guest, and ****Gothicelfs**** for the awesome reviews ^w^ It means a lot to us! *huggle* ~Enjoy~**

**~Clockwork Destinies~**

"Whoa…" Alice stood in the driveway to a huge Victorian style mansion. "You live here?" Her question directed at Vivaldi, who was climbing out of the black BMW she had picked Alice up in.

"Of course. It's nice isn't it? Our mother designed it." Pride was obvious in her tone.

Alice nodded. The red and orange light of the sunset seemed to make the white stone glow. "It's…really nice." She laughed, feeling giddy now that she was actually there. She adjusted her swim suit in an attempt to calm herself.

"Relax." Vivaldi took Alice's arm with her own. "You are amongst friends here."

Accepting a moment to take a deep breath, she nodded and aloud Vivaldi to guide her into the house. The front door opened into the main living area and the inside of the house looked even more spectacular than the outside; very spacious and completely spotless.

The entire back wall was made up of sliding glass doors and full wall windows showing the back yard and pool area. A few people stood around chatting but most were outside enjoying the large pool.

"Excellent party as usual, Vivaldi!" Some girl with short black hair exclaimed as they made there was across the living room.

"Thanks, Lily, have fun." The purple haired girl smiled and opened the glass door.

Music was playing from speakers placed around the yard but the joyful noises of the people talking and swimming easily out matched whatever song was playing.

"wow…Lotta people…" Alice trailed off and gripped Vivaldi tighter.

"Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you these are good people…mostly…" The last bit of Vivaldi's sentence was so quiet Alice wasn't sure she heard it correctly.

"Wh-"

"Alice!" Brown hair swayed as Alice turned towards the voice a second before she found herself with an armful of Pierce. "It's so good to see you!" He smiled up at her.

"I know, yesterday was really fun." She responded, feeling more at ease talking to someone else she knew.

Vivaldi hugged Pierce as well. "Pierce, you look adorable, doesn't he, Alice?" She didn't wait for a response and continued talking. "Green really is your color." She gave a small laugh before turning to Alice. "I need to go check on something, enjoy the party." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

Pierce, who seemed used to Vivaldi suddenly leaving, grabbed Alice's hand and started pulling her along the pool. "Come on, you can hang out with Boris and I."

"Boris? Your boyfriend?"

"That's the one." Pierce giggled, his cheeks looking a little redder than a moment ago.

As they made their way down the side of the pool, Alice looked off to the side and noticed another familiar figure. Wearing an orange colored swim suit and talking to a random group of girls stood Elliot.

"Hey, Pierce, don't Vivaldi and Elliot not like each other?" She wondered.

"Hmmm? Yeah, they're not exactly best friends…" He noticed the strawberry blonde teen as well.

"I see…" Alice watched as Vivaldi stalked up to Elliot, hands on her hips, and started scolding him for something or another.

The sudden squeak she heard made her look back at Pierce who was now trapped in the embrace of a certain pink/purple haired boy.

"Boris! What are you doing? I told you I was coming right back…" Pierce struggled weakly against his boyfriend but gave up after a short moment and hugged Boris back.

That made Boris smile and release the smaller teen. "As soon as you left this couple came over and started making out next to me, it was sorta gross…" He laughed.

"I find this kind of ironic that you're the one saying that…Anyways, you remember Alice, right?" The 'mouse' boy nodded at Alice.

Boris smiled. "Of course! How could I forget the girl that put you into such a good mood the other day? Thanks, by the way, he was so happy he actually agreed to ride-"

"Boris!" Boris's little speech was ended by Pierce smacking his hands over the punk teen's mouth. "Could you attempt to keep our sex life private?!" He squeaked, cheeks turning a shade of red.

The smile in Boris's eyes turned softer and he reached out to rub his boyfriends' hips with his thumbs. "Sorry, you're just too cute when you're embarrassed." He winked and turned back to Alice. "So I hear your new here? How you liking it so far?"

Alice smiled back. "It's pretty difference from my old school…but It's kind of fun." She scratched the back of her neck and laughed.

"I know what ya mean, we're pretty screwed up here." The pink haired teen lead them to an unoccupied area of the pool and jumped in, Pierce on the other hand just sat on the edge with his feet in the water.

Alice remained standing and continued talking when Boris resurfaced and started playing around with small touches to Pierces leg. "So…What do you guys think you're going to do this homecoming weekend? I know the parade and game are tomorrow and then the dance is on Sunday and then we have Monday off right?"

"Yup! I can't wait for the dance!" Pierce clapped excitedly. "Last year was so fun!"

Boris nodded his agreement.

"Oh crap!" Alice face palmed. "I didn't think this through at all! I haven't picked out a dress! I need to go tomorrow, I'll ask Vivaldi if she'll go with me…Pierce you going to come too, right?!"

She gave him such a desperate look that all he could do was nod. "But I'm not wearing a dress!" He called after her as she turn and ran through the crowd to find Vivaldi.

"You were right, she's fun." The 'cat' boy kissed his boyfriends calf lightly.

"Mhmm…" Pierce felt Boris's hand dancing up to the back of his knee, making him shiver.

"Now what do we have here?~" The couple heard the demonic purr a second before two hands reached under Pierce's arms and the small boy was lifted out of Boris's grasp.

The blonde let out a high pitched squeak and started struggling.

"Aww~ Wasn't that cute~ White, did you hear that? He squeaked~"

Pierce recognized the Black joker's voice and his body froze, he stared blankly ahead.

"I wonder what other noises he makes~" Suddenly the hands tightened and sharp nails dug into his sides causing him to cry out in pain.

"Black, don't hurt him…"

Pierce looked down to where he heard the White jokers' voice and saw him holding Boris in some weird headlock, preventing the purple haired teen from rescuing his boyfriend. But the glare Boris was giving the brothers made it clear how much he wanted to fight back.

"But you heard that little cry~ I think he's a screamer. Am I right, Boris?"

Boris growled. "Fuck off!"

"Hmm…nah~ I'd rather fuck him~" The Black joker purred and licked the back of Pierce's neck, loving how the blonde tried to hold back a whimper and how Boris attempted to escape White's grip. "I haven't fucked a screamer in quite a while, they were always my favorite~" Black noticed a small, dark hickey in between Pierce's neck and shoulder. Without a second thought, he bit down on the mark hard.

Black's prediction proved correct and Pierce positively screamed. Several people turned to look but no one made a move to help, everyone fearing the jokers too much to do anything. A single tear slipped down the side of the blonde's cheek and he shut his eyes tight.

"Hey!" Pierce opened his eyes a little when the teeth were removed from his neck and he barely caught sight of Boris, somehow, kicking backwards and hitting White in the groin. White's hands instantly went to grab his injured crotch, releasing Boris.

Knowing Black would be pissed that Boris hurt his brother; Pierce panicked and threw his head back. He felt more than heard the sickening crack when the back of his head crushed into Blacks nose.

Stunned, Black dropped the small blonde and stepped back, holding his nose in an effort to stop the blood pouring from it, it hurt like hell and he was positive it was broken.

"Pierce!" Boris jumped out of the pool and pulled his boyfriend to his chest in a tight hug. He then held him at an arm's length to look over Pierces body. "Are you okay?" He touched the small bruises starting to form on Pierce's sides, regret and anger prominent in his glowing golden eyes.

"You little bitch!" Black hissed, glaring at the couple from a few steps away. He had a better grip on his nose but it didn't seem to be making that much of a difference on the blood flow.

Boris instinctively stepped in front of his boyfriend.

"Stop it!"

Everyone directed their attention to where Alice stood, arms crossed and her face a mix between pissed and confused. "Leave them alone!" She growled, quite pleased with herself at how threatening she sounded.

All of the confidence left her eyes when the Black joker's mouth curled into a wicked smirk.

**(A/N) *happy dance* Yaoi!...I sound like a girl…anyway, It's almost Halloween! Hey! Hey! Sessho1! We gotta write a Halloween special! It'll be funsies! **

**We love all of you guys that read this story! Leave us a review if ya have anything to say…^w^**

**~Wolf~**


	11. Water Gun Rescue

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Great chapter** **wolf, love the fact you added yaoi even though this is a straight pairing. All I can say was this was the longest chapter I've written in a long time so proud of myself XD please enjoy my lovely chapter.**

Chapter 11

"Why the fuck would we do that princess? We get so fucking bored, we want to have some fun with our friend Pierce," he chuckled evilly moving over to her, she took one step back out of instinct but still held her glare at the Black joker.  
"Pierce isn't your friend; he's in love with Boris and wouldn't betray him like that!" She argued before putting her hands on her hips anger in her blue eyes. He only chuckled and moved closer until he was arm's length away from her.  
"Kukukuku, you're a feisty bitch, I like that," he was about to grab her only to be met with a solid piece of plastic pressing against the side of his head and Alice being led away by, non-other than, Dupre. Alice was stunned to see Blood appear as well as Elliot, she hadn't even noticed them until Blood pulled her away and Elliot put a squirt gun to Black's head. He moved her a good distance away from the two jokers who were both just as shocked to see them appear. Elliot had noticed what the Joker's intent had alerted Blood right away who tossed him a squirt gun and asked to distract him. Which he was doing.  
"You look a little hot Black, how about you cool off," Elliot smirked before squirting him in the face and pushing him in the pool next to White. Black came up gasping for air.  
"What the fuck!" He shouted as Marche glared at him and shot the squirt gun again. The carrot top was clearly pissed off and continued to just shoot water at both jokers. Who were by now, scrambling to get out of the pool while everyone laughed even Blood gave out a small chuckle at their misfortune. Alice watched with interest as some of the various teenagers picked up squirt guns along with some water balloons; starting a huge water war on the jokers. Blood, having enough, pulled Alice inside the house and started to pull her throughout the hallways.  
Blood looked at Alice from the corner of his eye; it was a good thing Elliot told him what was going on before it became too serious. Knowing the joker's reputation as well as he did they could've ended up raping Alice since no one would've stopped them from doing so. That was something Blood would not and could not allow. _'Why, is this girl so interesting? I wouldn't have cared either way but there's something about her, not just her, but those familiar blue eyes,' _He thought clearly frustrated at the puzzle piece that was this girl.  
Alice looked around the house taking in notice of every detail her thoughts were running haywire at the moment '_Why the hell did Blood save me? Doesn't he hate me?' _Her eyes scanned over Blood's half naked body the blue swim trunks complemented his muscular body as well as matched her bikini that she picked out for this party. She watched him closely as he led them away from the party and everyone. _'Where are we going?' _She wondered.

He looked back at her again, they stopped for a second and just stared at one another until he had come to an agreement; Alice Liddel was his new interest and she was going to cause him more trouble than necessary.

**A/N: Okay, who was thinking go Elliot because he was like wicked awesome I love Elliot, I love Blood, and I love this pairing. Please leave your lovely reviews the more you leave the faster we'll update.**


	12. Confusing Discoveries

**(A/N) So. Freaking. Tiered. T^T Some kid thought it would be funny if they sent in a bomb threat to our school during exam week T^T The school decided to give us a day off and move all the remaining exams to friday, so we had four exams in one day -_- Just take this chapter and leave me to sleep and cry in the corner. Enjoy...**

**~Clockwork Destinies~**

"Where are we going?!" Alice panted as she was pulled down hallways and past countless doors even up a flight of stairs until Blood pulled her into a room and shut the door behind them. "What are you doing?" She pulled her hand back from his grasp and glanced around for an escape route.

They were in a spacious bed room; the white painted walls had an elegant gold trim along the ceiling, the black bed was perfectly clean and looked like a maid had just come through. It was all extremely tidy and was far enough away from the party so that she couldn't hear any signs that it was still going on.

"Where are we?"

"My room." Blood shrugged and sat down in the expensive looking chair in the corner of the room, a hand sliding through his hair.

Alice stared at him for a moment. "You live with Vivaldi?!" A weird sickening feeling burned in her chest until she shrugged it off as aftershock from her run in with the jokers.

"Uhh…yes. Why shouldn't I?" The look he was giving her clearly screamed 'are you stupid?' "She is my family after all."

The absolute silence that followed the statement actually hurt Alice's ears. "What? You…you guys are related?!"

"We're twins."

Alice shook her head. "Alright, this is weird…" She mumbled to herself, falling down into the matching chair on the far side of the room.

"I don't particularly see what's weird about it; other than the fact that she hasn't told you yet." He shrugged and started fixing his hair as it had gotten a little disorganized in their escape.

Alice looked up when she heard him scoff before, eventually, just full out laughing. She couldn't help feeling slightly insulted. "What?"

"Sorry…I don't mean to be rude…but who in their right mind goes up against the jokers without back up?" He managed to say around his laughter, tears were actually starting to form in his eyes. "I defiantly underestimated you."

"Oh…well…" She couldn't tell how to react to the sudden outburst. "Who in their right mind watches someone molest Pierce and doesn't help. Seriously, everyone pretended like they didn't see what was happening. That's sick."

Blood nodded, his laughter dying down. "Yes, it is. But, as I said before, whom in their right mind goes up against the jokers? It's almost like an unspoken rule not to challenge them; they are the principles nephews after all. Which reminds me, I'll probably have a few weeks detention for that little stunt at the pool. There goes my perfect record; Mother and Father will be upset…" He sighed as if visualizing the consequences.

It took Alice a second to realize that Blood was serious. "So you…just risked your perfect record to save me?"

"Yes…Isn't that what normal people do?" He challenged.

Alice scoffed to cover up her embarrassment. "So far, everything about this school has been far from normal."

There was a soft hum as a response before a slightly awkward silence filled the room.

"I…should probably go home…" She mumbled.

But just then, the doors opened and a man in a butler outfit entered the room, holding a silver tray on one hand. "Master Dupre, your tea." He set the tray down on the table beside Blood and left the room, giving Alice a polite nod on his way out. Alice hesitantly returned the movement before her gaze drifted back to the tray Blood was retrieving a cup from.

"There's two cups." She acknowledged.

A smile pulled at Blood's lips. "How observant of you, I don't suppose you would care to join your savior for some tea?" There was a cocky edge to his words but if the tea was half as expensive as the delicate china it was served in, Alice decided she could overlook it.

She made her way over to the other side of the room and cautiously lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small sip. A hum of content escaped without her permission and she felt a blush spread across her cheeks at the sound. "Thank you. It's…really good…"

Blood seemed pleased with her reaction and went back to his own cup. "Despite your obvious disregard for the status quo, how have you been adapting to LGA?"

"Good, I guess…Understanding the students is more difficult to understand than the classes." Alice giggled softly.

"I was raised through this district, so I can't fully understand…but I have visited some public schools for promotional reasons, and I agree, we're quite abnormal." He gave a friendly smile, his eyes glowing so genuinely that Alice felt like she'd known the boy for a lot longer than a week.

The silence between them turning comfortable and easy as they continued drinking the tea. Finishing, Blood set his cup down and addressed the girl once more. "Elliot tells me that you just recently learned we have homecoming this weekend. Have you made plans yet?"

Alice froze. "Uhhh…I was sort of planning on going with Vivaldi and my friends…Why?"

Blood shrugged, lips pressed into an emotionless line. "I was going to ask if you would like to join me, but I guess I'll have to ask someone else."

A light, fuzzy feeling started building in her chest. _'He was going to ask me to homecoming? That actually might be nice…' _ Alice glanced up, not quite sure when she had looked down, and the fuzzy feeling turned numb at the nearly emotionless tint to Bloods eyes. Her breath caught in her chest as she realized she had actually considered accepting his invitation. He was still just some egotistical jerk, right?

"I-I'm sorry…I should get going…" She whispered before turning and running out of the room, not waiting for Bloods response. Halfway down one of the long hallways, Alice cursed herself for not paying attention when Blood had saved her. Finally, following the sound of loud voices, she made it back to the party. "Vivaldi?" She called out even though she knew it was in vain.

"Alice?" A hand grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the crowd.

"Vivaldi?" The many bodies in the room obscuring her view of who was leading her. Once they escaped the room, Alice recognized the small boy that still had a grip on her arm. "Pierce? Where's Vivaldi?"

Pierce smiled and continued guiding her out to the front yard, Alice noticed his hair was wet and an oversized grey hoodie covered his top half. "She's taking me and Boris home, she told me to come get you. You're lucky you disappeared when you did, the water fight got really ugly. Everyone just went a little crazy, finally being able to take out some of their hatred for the Jokers." He mused.

Alice spotted Vivaldi and Boris sitting in Vivaldi's BMW, both seeming into a playful argument over the radio.

Pierce ran the last few feet and crawled into the back seat next to his boyfriend, Boris's arms wrapping around Pierce in an instant and held him to his side. Pierce hummed and snuggled closer.

"You made it." Vivaldi gave Alice a small apologetic smile as the later climbed into the passenger seat, barely ignoring how Boris's mouth was firmly attached to Pierce's neck…Barely.

"Yeah…sorry, I got a little lost. I'm fine."

Whatever response Vivaldi had was interrupted by a particularly loud whimper from Pierce.

"For the love of- Can you love birds wait the five minutes it takes to get to Boris's house to have sex?!" The purple haired girl exclaimed, making Pierce jump away from his boyfriend, a blush dominating his face.

"Sorry…" He squeaked even as his hand found Boris's again.

Vivaldi rolled her eyes good naturally and started pulling out of the driveway. Alice managed a weak grin at her friends antics.

**(A/N) Sorry again for the delay, kiddies, hopefully we'll have the next chaps out soonish. ^w^**

**Thanks to; Guest, ****Essy-Chan****, ****Bloody Kaoru****, and ****BloodyRose2016**** for the awesome reviews; it really makes our day ^w^**

**~Wolf~**


	13. Authors Note of Sadness :(

**(A/N): Hey, Kiddies, Wolf here ^w^ I'm here to tell ya that this story hasn't been abandoned…sort of…^^" Sessho …sort of moved on and doesn't want to continue anymore…To Sessho, (incase ur reading this) it's been quite an adventure, take care of yourself out there :)**

**So…back to my original point…I'm asking you guys what you think X3 I have Sessho's next un-edited chapter and the outline for the last two chaps…**

**Option K****: I can just finish the story on my own…I guess X3**

**Option Albino cookies:**** I could ask another author friend of mine to help (no guarantee they'll say yes)**

**Option Wth is with these option names:**** Any other suggestions…X3**

**Note: Can't actually do any of them till summer, school's getting a little difficult XP**

**Thanks Kiddies! X3**

**~Wolf~**


	14. Backseat Cuddles and Car Talk

**(A/N): Hey, Kiddies…So, yeah, I said I wasn't going to update until summer…But, it's Bloody Kaoru's birthday…I couldn't resist X3 Happy Birthday, sweetheart! ^w^ Sorry nothing significant happens in this chap ^^" Hope you have a wonderful day! :3**

**On another note, Audie, Angel, and I are going all the way to Anime Central next weekend! I can't wait! It's going to be so awesome! X3**

**Enjoy! X3**

**~Clockwork Destinies~**

Once the car had been driving for a few minutes with only the softly playing radio to break the silence, Vivaldi sighed dramatically.

Alice raised an eyebrow, having been lost in thought. "Hmm?"

"It was just quiet. I didn't like it." Vivaldi stated while she turned off the freeway.

Despite everything, Alice smiled at her friend. "Then talk. What's on your mind?"

"What happened to you at the party? One minute I leave you with Pierce, the next, there's a water fight and you're gone."

Alice bit her lip. "I told you…I got a little lost…"

"Do you really think I believe that?" Vivaldi challenged.

Though there was no hint of true anger in her voice, Alice jumped a little bit.

She shifted in her seat before sighing. "The…jokers? Yeah, jokers were bullying Pierce and Boris so I tried to stop them…then Blood came out of nowhere and the whole water fight started. Then Blood, started pulling me through the house. We ended up in his room and had tea and talked…that's it. Then when I left I got lost…"

Vivaldi raised an eyebrow. "You just sat in his room and talked? You were gone for quite a while, what'd you talk about?"

Alice shrugged. "Nothing really important. Just found out that you guys are related…"

"Oh yeah…I probably should have mentioned that…" She trailed off when the car pulled off the main road and down a driveway.

The house situated at the end of it was decently sized, not as big as Vivaldi's but still impressive enough to have Alice gawking at it.

"Okay, we're here." Vivaldi put the BMW into park and turned to look at the two in the back seat. "You guys have been really quie…oh…"

"Hmm?" Alice's attention was caught when Vivaldi paused and she too turned around to peer into the dark backseat.

Boris's head was lolled back, mouth pen as he snored softly. Both of his arms were wrapped protectively around Pierce who was curled into his boyfriend's side.

With the car now silent, Alice could hear little noises coming from the smaller boy while he slept. Boris could apparently sense them too, because he moved closer and nuzzled the top of Pierce's head, his arms tightened around the boy.

"I…should we wake them up?" Alice whispered, turning to look at Vivaldi.

Vivaldi hummed at the suggestion; her attention was on her phone that was pointed at the boys. "Just a second…"

"What are you doing?"

A bright flash came from the cell, illuminating the car momentarily. "What does it look like?" She smiled, satisfied with the picture.

"Like you're invading their privacy…" Alice rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I'm going to wake them up." The brunette leaned back over the seat and shook the pink haired boy's shoulders. "Boris, wake up. We're here." She called softly.

Boris blinked open his eyes slowly and managed a tiered smile; he looked around and confirmed they were at his house before nuzzling against Pierce's hair to wake him. "Come on, babe." He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his back arching in a cat-like way. "Time to wake up."

The movement of his make-shift pillow shook Pierce awake. He lifted his head and glanced around through squinted eyes before curling back into his boyfriend and trying to return to dreamland.

Boris scoffed and nuzzled him again. "Come on, you can sleep when were inside."

When the smaller boy whined and gave his boyfriend a pouty glare, Boris leaned in to press a kiss to Pierce's lips. He pulled back after a moment, a compassionate glow to his eyes. "Shall we?" Boris opened the door and nodded towards the house.

Pierce reluctantly nodded and reached his arms up towards his boyfriend. "Tiered. Carry me."

Alice almost let out a burst of laughter at how demanding Peirce was being, and at how Boris didn't hesitate to lift the boy into his arms bridle style and slip out of the car.

"Night, guys. I guess Pierce will see you tomorrow, Alice?" Boris asked, Pierce already starting to drift off again.

"Oh, yeah, I'll text him. Have a good night, Boris." She smiled up at him.

Boris returned it, nodded, closed the door with his leg, and began the walk to his front door.

Again, a silence settled over the car that Vivaldi was quick to break. "Did you talk about anything else?" She started backing out of the driveway.

"Huh? With Blood?" Alice asked.

At Vivaldi's nod she continued.

"Yeah…he asked me about homecoming."

"Oh?" Interest was almost palpable in Vivaldi's voice. "What about it?"

"He just asked who I was going with, and I said my friends…and I still need to go dress shopping tomorrow…and…I'm sort of thinking about inviting my friends from my old school to come visit…" Alice groaned. "I have so much on my mind right now…I just want to go to sleep…"

Vivaldi offered the best sympathetic smile she could manage. "Calm down, we'll be at your house soon. We'll go dress shopping tomorrow, I'll drive. As for the friends…it is sort of late to be asking, but if you truly want to, go ahead."

Alice nodded, a calming feeling washing over her at her friends comforting words. "Thanks, you're right. I'm just tiered and not thinking straight.

The rest of the car ride was past with the radio playing or innocent small talk. By the time they arrived at Alice's house, Alice had almost forgotten about the confusion that had happened less than an hour before.

"Thanks for the ride, and the party…and just everything." Alice leaned over the console to give Vivaldi a hug.

"It was nothing." Vivaldi hugged her back. "I'll text you tomorrow, we'll have to start bright and early if we want to have enough time to make it through all of the boutiques and stores I have picked out for us. Get some sleep."

Alice opened the door. "Thanks. Goodnight." She smiled one last time before closing the car door and entering her own house.

She took her time slowly making her way to her room, contemplating her thoughts and trying to get them in order.

Finally in bed, she sighed at opened her laptop, sending a quick text message, and clicked on Skype. Within a minute, a call came through. Alice answered it and the image of her white haired friend appeared on screen.

"Alice! I was so surprised to get your text this late. Is everything alright?"

"Peter, hi." Alice greeted. "Yeah, everything's fine…I was just wondering…what are you doing this weekend?"

The party had died down tremendously by the time Vivaldi returned home, which the purple haired girl was thankful for. She made her way through the house, kicking out stragglers as she went until she came to her brother's room. She let herself in; having no doubt that Blood was there.

Blood glanced up at his sister's arrival. "Party over?"

"I have a plan." Vivaldi crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

Vivaldi rolled her eyes. "I think I know what you're doing. And if I'm right, and if I like your reasoning, then I have a plan."

**(A/N): There! I did it! Finished writing at 11:43 pm. And shall be posted before midnight! X3**

**So yeah, hope you guys like…this chap was originally was originally written by Sessho, but I decided to take most of Sessho's ideas and just rewrite the chap…^^" **

**Oh, thanks to all of you who reviewed, it makes my day :3**

**Have a good one, Kiddies. ^w^**


End file.
